impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
War Thunder/USA
For other nations, see War Thunder. Video Game (2012) A next generation MMO combat game dedicated to World War II military aviation, armored vehicles, and fleets. The player takes part in many of the major battles, fighting with other players all over the world. =Aircraft= Beechcraft XA-38 Grizzly Bell P-39N-0 Airacobra Bell P-39Q-5 Airacobra Bell P-400 Airacobra Bell P-59A Airacomet Bell P-63A-5 Kingcobra Bell P-63A-10 Kingcobra Bell P-63C-5 Kingcobra Boeing B-17E Flying Fortress Late model. Boeing B-17G-60-VE Flying Fortress Boeing B-29A-BN Superfortress Boeing P-26A-33 Peashooter Boeing P-26A-34 Peashooter Philippine Army Air Corps colors. Boeing P-26A-34 M2 Peashooter Boeing P-26B-35 Peashooter Brewster F2A-1 Buffalo In a livery used by John Smith Thach. Brewster F2A-3 Buffalo Consolidated B-24D-25-CO Liberator Consolidated PBY-5 Catalina Consolidated PBY-5A Catalina Consolidated PB4Y-2 Privateer Curtiss P-36A Hawk Curtiss P-36C Hawk Curtiss P-36G Hawk Curtiss P-40C Warhawk Curtiss P-40E-1 Kittyhawk Curtiss P-40F-10 Warhawk Curtiss SB2C-1C Helldiver Curtiss SB2C-4 Helldiver Curtiss XP-55 Ascender Douglas A-20G-25 Havoc Douglas A-20G-30 Havoc Douglas A-26B-10 Invader Douglas A-26B-50 Invader Douglas A-26C-45 Invader Douglas A2D-1 Skyshark Douglas AD-2 Skyraider Douglas AD-4 Skyraider Douglas B-18A Bolo Douglas BTD-1 Destroyer Douglas F3D-1 Skyknight Douglas SBD-3 Dauntless Douglas TBD-1 Devastator Focke Wulf Fw 190 A-8 Grumman F3F-2 In the livery used by naval aviator Robert E. Galer. Grumman F4F-3 Wildcat Grumman F4F-4 Wildcat Grumman F6F-3 Hellcat Grumman F6F-5 Hellcat Grumman F6F-5N Hellcat Grumman F7F-1 Tigercat Grumman F7F-3 Tigercat Grumman F8F-1 Bearcat Grumman F8F-1B Bearcat Grumman F9F-2 Panther Grumman F9F-5 Panther Grumman F9F-8 Cougar Grumman TBF-1C Avenger Grumman XF5F Skyrocket Grumman XP-50 Kawasaki Ki-61-Ib Hien Lockheed B-34 Lexington Lockheed P-38E Lightning Lockheed P-38G-1 Lightning Lockheed P-38J-15 Lightning Lockheed P-38K Lightning Lockheed P-38L-5-LO Lightning Lockheed F-80A-5 Shooting Star Lockheed F-80C-10 Shooting Star Lockheed PV-2D Harpoon Lockheed XP-38G Lightning Martin B-57A Canberra Martin B-57B Canberra Martin AM-1 Mauler Martin B-10B Martin PBM-3 Mariner McDonnell Douglas F-4C Phantom II McDonnell F2H-2 Banshee Messerschmitt Bf 109 F-4 Mitsubishi A6M2 Zero Nakajima Ki-43-II Hayabusa North American A-36 Apache North American B-25J-1 Mitchell North American B-25J-20 Mitchell North American F-82E Twin Mustang North American F-86A-5 Sabre North American F-86F-2 Sabre North American F-86F-25 Sabre North American F-86F-35 Sabre Marked as NX86FR, c/n 191-655, which is currently airworthy and privately owned in Palmetto Bay, Florida. In the colors of the Skyblazers, the USAF demonstration team representing the United States Air Forces Europe (USAFE) from the late 1940s through the 1950s. North American F-100D Super Sabre North American FJ-4B Fury VMF-232 livery. North American P-51 Mustang North American P-51A Mustang North American P-51D-5 Mustang North American P-51D-10 Mustang In a livery used by Ray Shuey Wetmore. North American P-51D-20 NA Mustang North American P-51D-30 Mustang North American P-51H-5-NA Mustang North American PBJ-1H Mitchell North American PBJ-1J Mitchell Northrop F-89B Scorpion Northrop F-89D Scorpion Northrop P-61A-1 Black Widow Northrop P-61C-1 Black Widow Republic F-84B-26 Thunderjet Republic F-84G-21-RE Thunderjet Republic P-43A-1 Lancer Republic P-47D-25 Thunderbolt Republic P-47D-28 Thunderbolt Republic P-47M-1-RE Thunderbolt In a livery used by George E. Bostwick. Republic P-47N-15 Thunderbolt Supermarine Spitfire Mk. IX Vought F4U-1A Corsair In USMC colors. Vought F4U-1D Corsair Vought F4U-1C Corsair Vought F4U-4 Corsair Vought F4U-4B Corsair Vought OS2U-1 Kingfisher Vought OS2U-3 Kingfisher Vought SB2U-2 Vindicator Vought SB2U-3 Vindicator = Helicopters = Bell AH-1G Cobra Bell AH-1F Cobra Bell AH-1Z Viper Bell UH-1B Iroquois Bell UH-1C Iroquois Bell UH-1C XM30 Iroquois = Scenery = Curtiss SOC Seagull Non-flyable; seen mounted on American cruisers. Douglas DC-6 Scenery on the Cargo Port map. Hiller UH-12 Scenery on the 38th Parallel map. Sikorsky H-5 Scenery on the 38th Parallel map. = See also = * War Thunder at IMDb * War Thunder at Wikipedia * War Thunder at IGCD Category: Bell AH-1 Cobra Category: Bell AH-1Z Viper Category: Bell P-39 Airacobra Category: Bell P-59 Airacomet Category: Bell P-63 Kingcobra Category: Bell UH-1 Iroquois Category: Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress Category: Boeing B-29 Superfortress Category: Boeing P-26 Peashooter Category: Brewster F2A Buffalo Category: Consolidated B-24 Liberator Category: Consolidated PBY Catalina Category: Consolidated PB4Y-2 Privateer Category: Curtiss P-36 Hawk Category: Curtiss P-40 Warhawk Category: Curtiss SB2C Helldiver Category: Curtiss SOC Seagull Category: Douglas A-1 Skyraider Category: Douglas A-20 Havoc Category: Douglas A-26 Invader Category: Douglas B-18 Bolo Category: Douglas DC-6 Category: Douglas F3D Skyknight Category: Douglas SBD Dauntless Category: Douglas TBD Devastator Category: English Electric Canberra Category: Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Category: Grumman F3F Category: Grumman F4F Wildcat Category: Grumman F6F Hellcat Category: Grumman F7F Tigercat Category: Grumman F8F Bearcat Category: Grumman F9F Cougar Category: Grumman F9F Panther Category: Grumman TBF Avenger Category: Grumman XP-50 Category: Hiller UH-12 Category: Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien Category: Lockheed Ventura Category: Lockheed P-38 Lightning Category: Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star Category: Martin B-10 Category: Martin PBM Mariner Category: McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II Category: McDonnell F2H Banshee Category: Messerschmitt Bf 109 Category: Mitsubishi A6M Zero Category: Nakajima Ki-43 Category: North American A-36 Apache Category: North American B-25 Mitchell Category: North American F-82 Twin Mustang Category: North American F-86 Sabre Category: North American FJ Fury Category: North American P-51 Mustang Category: Northrop F-89 Scorpion Category: Northrop P-61 Black Widow Category: Republic F-84 Thunderjet Category: Republic P-43 Lancer Category: Republic P-47 Thunderbolt Category: Sikorsky H-5 Category: Supermarine Spitfire Category: Vought F4U Corsair Category: Vought OS2U Kingfisher Category: Vought SB2U Vindicator